


Starvation

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Rust [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinder reminisces on her relationship with Roman after his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starvation

~ Starvation ~

He meant more to her than she would have ever dared to let him know. More than she would have even dared to admit to herself, if she is being completely honest.

She once compared the missing half of her stolen power to a hollow feeling, similar to hunger.

She's managed to acquire the missing half of the Fall Maiden's magic, but _her_ other half is gone now. The 'hollow feeling' she had previously carried is nothing compared to the hot, acid feeling that crawls through her viscera at every reminder of his death.

If _that_ was hunger, then _this_ is starvation.

~oOo~


End file.
